Talk:Valkyrie Archangel Griel/@comment-26576457-20150717142932/@comment-26388464-20150717215406
I'll start with Eze then, shall I? Eze has a low hit combo which, admittedly, makes him bad for Metal God farming. However, he still does a large amount of damage. His attack pattern is easy to spark with (seeing as his max hit combo is 15 with his SBB). Due to both Batootha being equiped, (which is required to activated his Extra Skill) along with the affect of his UBB (120% boost to Spark damage), he can deal a ton of damage. Not to mention his UBB has a 1000% damage modifier. His leader skill is actually quite useful for Arena, as a 100% boost to attack power of Thunder units, along with a 30% max HP boost to Thunder units, means you'll often be winning arena battles with just attacks and not needing to BB/SBB. Next for Lance: His leader skill, as with Eze's, is useful for arena, due to the attack/max HP boost. Like with Eze, you can often win arena battles without needing to use BB/SBBs. Lance will have relatively high HP as well (especially with an Anima), as Drevas gives a 30% boost to Max HP/Defense, along with his Extra Skill boosting all stats by an additional 20% (and giving him a 20% chance to reduce damage taken by 20%). His UBB has a 1000% damage modifier, and adds 100% of allies defense to attack stat. Combined with a Defensive buffer (such as Kanon), he can end up providing a very good attack boost. Admittedly, taking away the option to use Drevas on your squad's healer is a bit unfortunate (as Drevas nullifies all status ailments), but you can just as easily equip the healer with a Refined Gem/other stat-boosting sphere. Or just keep Drevas off Lance, and give him a Malice jewel or other sphere. Next for Vargas: Vargas has an incredibly high attack stat (3318 as a breaker who's fully imped, without any stat-boosting spheres). He also has high HP, considering that (when equiped with Dandelga) he gains a 50% boost to attack/max HP (30% from Dandelga, 20% from his Extra Skill). His Extra Skill also boosts damage done to weaker elements by 50%, which is useful when fighting Earth units (such as Lugina's trial). His Leader Skill is quite good in arena as well, just as with Lance/Eze. His SBB has a 500% attack modifier, along with boosting allies attack by 110% so, while not the best ATK buff, its still useful to have and leaves another slot open on your squad. His UBB has a 1000% modifier, which will deal a TON of damage (especially to weaker elements), and has a '''guarenteed '''80% reduction in enemies' attack for two turns. As for Alice (I assume you mean her unreleased (in Global) 7* form): Her Leader Skill, as with the others above, is quite good for arena teams (provided you have a mono-dark team). You will also never deal weak elemental damage, making a mono-dark team less situational than a mono-fire, water, thunder, earth, etc. squad. She's quite useful for BB boosting (with a 4 BC boost per turn due to her Leader Skill), and fills her own BB gauge by 7 when attack (not while BBing/SBBing/UBBing though). Her Extra Skill also gives her a 5~10% HP drain on attacks (including BB/SBB/UBB, which is a lot of HP drain based on the amount of enemies/damage she'll deal), making her a bit more durable. Her BB has a 45% curse chance (prevents BB/SBB usage for 1 turn on enemies (aka: quest/trial/GC/etc. units), 3 turns on ally units. I assume its also 3 turns in Arena when inflicted on enemy units, but I haven't tested it/looked it up), which is useful. Her SBB has a 500% modifier, adds 80% of allies Rec to Atk for 3 turns, and gives a 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate for allies for 3 turns. Pretty useful. Her UBB has a 1000% modifier, heals (3600~4400 + 40% of Rec), boost Rec by 200% (which increases the heal from her UBB and increases the Atk boost from her SBB), and gives a regen effect (2000~2300 per turn +20% of Rec) for 3 turns. Also quite useful. Next is Signas: She gives a 15% reduction in damage from fire types (useful for Seria's trial), boosts damage dealt to weaker elements by Water types, and adds a crit multiplier of 100% to allies with her Leader Skill. Her BB has status ailments (Injury and Poision), along with a 40% crit damage boost for 3 turns. SBB has a 50% crit boost, along with boosting Water types' attack power by 60% and adding another(?) 40% crit damage boost, with a 520% attack modifier. Her UBB has a 1200% modifier, boosts crit damage by 300% and mitigates 100% of damage from fire attacks (VERY useful in Seria's trial) for 2 turns. Not to mention her Extra Skill, which fills 4BC per crit. She's far from useless. Quite good, actually. Finally, Zerafalgar: His Leader Skill gives a 15% reduction in damage from Fire/Water types (again: usefull for Seria's trial), along with boosting BC produced during Spark by 70%. His Extra Skill fills 7BC whenever he attacks (not terrible, but not the most useful thing either). His BB boosts BC Drop Rate by 25% with a 280% modifier, his SBB boosts BC Drop Rate by 30% (and fills allies' BB gauge by 5BC per turn) with a 500% modifier, and his UBB has a 1000% modifier and reduces enemies' attack by 50% for three turns. Conclusion: all the units you listed are pretty good.